Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA) or other multiple access techniques. Such systems can conform to standards such as Third-Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2, or “CDMA2000”), Third-Generation Partnership (3GPP, or “W-CDMA”) or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”). In the design of such communications systems, it is desirable to maximize the capacity, or the number of users the system can reliably support, given the available resources.
The apparatuses and methods of the present patent application are directed to overcoming limitations of the prior art and providing improved antenna switching in a closed loop transmit diversity system.